


Steamy in the springs

by Sammie224466



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Cuddling, Hot Springs & Onsen, Kissing, M/M, Public Sex, Switching, hot spring sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammie224466/pseuds/Sammie224466
Summary: Alfonse spends some time with in the hot springs with his summoner-turned-boyfriend, Xiliang. Sexy times then ensue.
Relationships: Alfonse/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Kudos: 18





	Steamy in the springs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EriiErii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EriiErii/gifts).



> Hey~ This was written by the request of my friend Erii~ Both Alfonse and Xiliang are around 19-20 in this. And Xiliang was made/designed by me. (And his name (And Xiliang himself) is Chinese, specifically the characters 希亮. The "Xi" character can mean 'rare, infrequent, to hope, to expect, to strive for', while the "Liang" character can mean 'bright, brilliant, radiant, light'. The intended meaning is "to strive for light", which is a very loose interpertation of how the name "Kiran" that's the summoners base name in English has the potential to mean "sunbeam" from what I've looked up.
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](https://mdzs-tgcf-svsss-fanblog.tumblr.com/) and on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Sammaiya) if you need anything~!

Alfonse stretched slowly, his arms aching and his breathing rough from the length of time he had training with his sword. He was looking forward to a soak in the hot springs, knowing it would soothe the ache of his muscles. He mopped the sweat on his forehead with his sleeve, feeling his clothes cling unpleasantly to him under his armor. Especially his underwear. 

He sheathed his sword, nodding at Ike, Chrom, and the others still sparring, tiredly leaving. He wondered what Xiliang was up to, a warmth spreading through his chest at the thought of his boyfriend. Or, at least, that was the term Xiliang used, which Alfonse could only assume came from his summoner’s world.

Xiliang liked calling him his boyfriend, along with happily fussing over Alfonse after battles. Alfonse let out a slow breath, thinking fondly of Xiliang as he walked out of the training grounds. He began heading towards the hot springs slowly, his mind turning over all that he knew about Xiliang. He didn’t know anything about Xiliang’s family, his beloved being rather closed-mouth about it but Alfonse not wanting to push him for more information. What was important was the little facts and pieces of info Xiliang trusted him with, causing his fascination and curiosity of the world Xiliang hailed from to grow stronger. Especially with things such as “cars” that had been mentioned, even if he couldn’t imagine just how fast they were.

Alfonse shook his head, dismissing his thoughts about it. What he did know, and what was most important to him, was the fact they were blessed and lucky that Xiliang came to their world and was so willing to help them. Alfonse felt a bit guilty for how he had initially held Xiliang at a distance but had long grown more comfortable allowing him to be close, grateful to have such a caring, attentive person to rely on. He knew he couldn’t allow what happened with Zacharias affect his relationship with Xiliang, letting out a slow sigh. 

He had cared deeply for Zacharias, or Bruno as his real name was. But Xiliang was not the same, was a far different person compared to Zacharias. And he loved Xiliang deeply, and didn’t want to risk jeopardizing his relationship with the admittedly unusual Xiliang. It had taken him some time to be willing to open his heart again, but Xiliang had proved to love and care for him deeply. And Alfonse was determined to be as close to Xiliang as he could possibly be.

He reached the hot springs, moving to the mens changing room and began undressing slowly, undoing the clasps of his pauldron and putting it aside before untying his bracers to pull them off, following up with his gloves. He then began undoing his cloak and the belt of his scabbard, putting his sword to the side as well. He moved to start and take off his breastplate, feeling his muscles aching slightly more.

He pulled his tunic off, folding it before setting it aside before moving to sit down, pulling off his boots carefully, the metal warm under his hands. He straightened back up to start undoing his thigh guards, biting back a curse when his hands slipped and the guards clanged to the ground loudly. He bent to pick them up, examining them for dents before sighing in relief when he found none, putting them to the side once again.

Alfonse undid the ties of his pants, shucking them off and folding them before taking off his under-tunic, feeling the sweat still dripping down his body sliding. He was looking forward to the bath even more, letting out a soft sigh. He finally pulled off his underclothes, grabbing onto a towel and wrapping it around his waist. Alfonse focused on a bar of soap that was resting in a basket, smiling a bit in recalling it being one Xiliang had made for him, with it smelling sweet and slightly floral. Alfonse was curious as to how Xiliang had learned to make soap, but hadn’t asked him quite yet, wondering if he should or if he should just let Xiliang tell him at any point he wanted to. Alfonse reached down and picked up the basket, holding it under his arm securely.

He headed out to the bathing area, first going to the showering region. He took his towel off, starting to wash off his body and using the soap, liking the scent of it. Alfonse was thorough in how he cleaned off, looking forward to the heat of the onsen. He rinsed the soap off his body, picking up his towel again and putting the soap back into the basket, the water sliding down his chest and stomach slowly. He dried off the water, folding his towel and putting it in the basket as well after he was done.

“And now for the bath part.” Alfonse focused towards the green water of the open-aired bath, heading over to it and sliding into the water, leaving the basket at the rocks on the edge of the pool. He leaned back, sinking down to sit until the water was up to around his chest. He allowed his eyes to flutter closed, the heat soothing his aching muscles slightly.

He half-dozed as the water swirled around him, Alfonse slowly relaxing, tension leaving his muscles. He was focused on the sound of the bamboo pipe that had water flowing from it, missing the sound of footsteps coming up behind him, starting when he felt a hand brush against his hair, lifting his head to focus up onto Xiliang’s smiling face, his boyfriend’s hair damp from having showered already.

“Xiliang!” Alfonse smiled at him, his face lighting up as he took in the purple-black locks of hair that were part-way down his back and trailing down his chest. His eyes met Xiliang’s gentle light blue ones, Alfonse relaxing as Xiliang moved to slide into the water. He shifted closer to Xiliang when he was finished sitting down, hugging him lightly around the waist with one arm.

“Alfonse, did you complete your training for the day?” Xiliang asked with a warm smile, his voice soft and calm sounding. Alfonse nodded, relaxing against him willingly.

“Yes. I'm still a bit sore from it. Ike and some of the others really have outstanding stamina… But did you finish your tactical lessons with the tacticians like Soren and such?” Alfonse focused onto Xiliang’s face, watching the way Xiliang smiled at him and feeling contentment rising at the smile, loving the sight of it.

“Yes. Soren, Robin, and Virion really brought me to task with their scenarios, that’s for sure. I still wonder at some of Robin’s tactics at times. He and Soren argued a bit about the wisdom of setting fire to boats while you are using said boats. Apparently it worked out well for Robin, but Soren was stunned it even worked.” Xiliang nodded with a warm smile, rubbing Alfonse’s shoulder lightly and gently.

“I would not want to set ships on fire, but if it worked for Robin I guess it could be a valid tactic.” Alfonse sighed softly, shifting closer to Xiliang to nuzzle against him. Xiliang hummed at his words, moving his head to gently kiss the top of Alfonse’s head. Alfonse listened to the faint thudding of Xiliang’s heartbeat, feeling his body loosen up more. He breathed in the scent of lavender slowly, realizing that it must be Xiliang’s soap.

The two relaxed in the heat of the pool, Alfonse nuzzling up against Xiliang more with his eyes half-closed. He shifted to hug him lightly, absently letting his arm slide down and hearing Xiliang let out a soft gasp, Alfonse giving him a puzzled look.

“Are you okay?” Alfonse asked, focusing towards Xiliang’s face in confusion and seeing it was flushed pink. Xiliang nodded but shifted his weight slightly, Alfonse feeling something brush against his arm and glancing down, flushing when he realized he’d been rubbing his arm against Xiliang’s cock.

“I’m fine, just… you were ah…” Xiliang fumbled slightly, his eyes darting to the side. Alfonse blushed harder, clearing his throat slightly and pulling back, Xiliang letting him pull away.

“Sorry, didn’t realize. Although… we are alone here right now, and it’ll be a long while before anyone else comes.” Alfonse pointed out slowly, Xiliang focusing on him with both eyebrows raised up. He glanced around and nodded slowly, a playful smile spreading across his face.

“That is a VERY good point. So we might as well… take advantage of this moment of alone time?” Xiliang suggested with a wider smile, Alfonse nodding his agreement, feeling his heartbeat pick up. Xiliang leaned in to tilt up Alfonse’s chin, the taller man bringing him in for a kiss which Alfonse melted into it, moving to wrap his arms around Xiliang’s shoulders. 

Xiliang kissed Alfonse firmly, his hands sliding down the shorter man’s back slowly, shifting to bring Alfonse to straddle his lap. Alfonse gasped into the kiss, his knees pressing against Xiliang’s thighs. Xiliang hummed into the kiss, his hands sliding down to press down against Alfonse’s ass and rubbing in, Alfonse moaning eagerly into the kiss.

Alfonse rolled his hips forward carefully, feeling the sparks of pleasure go through him at the contact. He let his eyes flutter closed, enjoying the kiss and the feeling of Xiliang’s hands on him, feeling heat gathering in his thighs and lower stomach. He felt his anticipation rise when he felt Xiliang’s finger pressing against the rim of his hole, but felt Xiliang pause, the taller man breaking the kiss.

“I have something that can work as a lube, but we’ll need to change position quickly.” Xiliang murmured softly, Alfonse nodding eagerly at it. Xiliang guided him to bend over the edge of the spring, his arms under him and pressing against the stone. Xiliang rooted through his basket before taking out a scented oil from it, Alfonse smelling lavender faintly when it was opened.

Xiliang poured some of the oil into his hand, closing it and rubbing his hands together to slick his fingers up, rubbing Alfonse’s lower back slowly. Alfonse braced himself for what was to come, feeling Xiliang pressing his finger against his hole again, the finger sliding in smoothly and carefully. Alfonse moaned loudly at it, feeling the careful way Xiliang focused on preparing him, his moans growing louder when he felt Xiliang crook his finger slightly and press against a place inside of him.

“Good, you’re doing good.” Xiliang murmured softly, continuing careful preparations. Alfonse moaned in feeling a second finger added, trying to remind himself to be a bit quieter. He tried not to think of when they had gotten… frisky… in the library before only to be caught by Anna who had heard his muffled gasp, tensing a bit at the memory.

“Are you okay?” Xiliang asked softly, Alfonse nodding hurriedly and turning to look over his shoulder the best that he could.

“I’m fine, just… thought about the library.” Alfonse reassured him, cheeks flushed in still remembering how Anna had begun talking about seeing them had given her ideas about something called a “pin-up” calendar, Alfonse not wanting to know about it. Xiliang groaned at the reminder, shaking his head a bit in exasperation.

“Don’t remind me. But maybe… being quiet is a good idea with that in mind.” Xiliang blushed as he thought it over, Alfonse nodding in agreement. Xiliang refocused onto preparing Alfonse, his fingers sliding in and out smoothly as he focused on stretching Alfonse out, Alfonse relaxing into it, trying to keep his moans quieter but feeling the pleasure building through him slowly.

Xiliang finally pulled back and Alfonse heard him shift in the water, a hand sliding across his back before Xiliang pulled back, Alfonse hearing him sit back down slowly. Alfonse turned to look at him, his skin flushed down to his chest, gazing at the equally flushed Xiliang. Xiliang smiled at him warmly, Alfonse moving to straddle him again.

“Okay, I’ll… help guide things.” Xiliang moved a hand to Alfonse’s hip, the two working together to slowly settle Alfonse onto him, Alfonse moaning softly as he felt the cock slide slowly into him, tensing around it before relaxing bit by bit. 

“You good?” Xiliang asked, his hand rubbing Alfonse’s side slowly. Alfonse nodded, leaning forward to eagerly kiss Xiliang again, rolling his hips forward. Both men moaned lowly at it, Xiliang moving to hold onto both of Alfonse’s hips, thrusting up into Alfonse. The two settled into a pattern, Alfonse feeling the pleasure wash over him and enjoying it, his hands braced on Xiliang’s shoulders, the sound of the water splashing around them being loud in his ears.

Xiliang broke the kiss to press kisses against Alfonse’s shoulder and chest, his hands squeezing Alfonse’s hips lightly again. Alfonse tilted his head back, his breath shaking as he felt the pleasure starting to reach its peak, moaning lowly when he came, some of his cum landing on Xiliang’s and his chest but most of it landing in the water. 

Xiliang moaned himself, Alfonse’s walls tensing around his cock being enough to tip him over the edge, Alfonse feeling his hands push his hips down roughly, rough pants leaving both of them as Alfonse shifted to press his face against Xiliang’s shoulders, letting his eyes close again as he caught his breath.

“That was good, Alfonse. We should… finish up and head back to our room. I’m in the mood for a bit more, but we shouldn’t get carried away too much here.” Xiliang murmured, eyes bright. Alfonse nodded against his shoulder, Xiliang helping him off, Alfonse feeling some of the cum slide down his legs. 

The two washed off again, Alfonse feeling his muscles were generally less sore but also looking forward to doing more in their room. When they began getting dressed Alfonse felt Xiliang glancing towards him, cheeks flushing slightly at the sensation of being stared at. 

“Xiliang?” Alfonse asked, Xiliang smiling at him in return, moving forward to kiss him again gently, eyes closing for a moment before Xiliang broke the kiss, rubbing Alfonse’s cheek lightly.

“Just thinking about how much I love you.” Xiliang explained gently, Alfonse moving to hug him impulsively, his arms tight around Xiliang.

“I love you too Xiliang. Thank you for being so patient with me about before.” Alfonse kissed his cheek lightly, Xiliang laughing gently and shaking his head.

“You were hurt before, and it’s understandable why you’d be hesitant after that. But for now, let's finish getting redressed.” Xiliang rubbed his shoulder lightly, Alfonse reluctantly letting go of him and going back to dressing. Xiliang adjusted his clothes slightly, wearing a loose shirt with jeans and what he called sneakers, Alfonse studying his denim-clad ass when Xiliang turned around.

The two of them walked to the main building for the Order of Heroes, Xiliang’s long, damp hair clinging to his shirt. Alfonse couldn’t help but to sneak more glances towards his ass, cheeks flushing slightly. They walked past Anna who shot them an oddly knowing look, Alfonse having a brief panic that she somehow overheard them in the hot springs before shaking the thought off, figuring that it was unlikely for her to have.

The two reached their shared quarters, Xiliang closing the door behind them. Alfonse turned around to tug Xiliang into another kiss, Xiliang leaning into it enthusiastically, his hands going back to Alfonse’s hips and squeezing lightly. Alfonse broke the kiss, taking half a step back, studying Xiliang’s face.

“Is… there anything you want to try?” Alfonse asked cautiously, Xiliang considered the question before smiling, his eyes bright as he studied Alfonse.

“I am kind of in the mood for some light bondage. I have something that can work. You can tie my wrists together and… You can top this time.” Xiliang suggested lowly, Alfonse nodding in quick agreement, following Xiliang with the taller man tugging him along into the bedroom, Alfonse intrigued by what Xiliang was going to do.

When they reached the room Xiliang let go of Alfonse’s hand and moved to dig through a bag, pulling out what appeared to be some sort of strange, shiny rope that made Alfonse raise an eyebrow curiously. Xiliang moved to the bed, putting the shiny rope down onto it before turning to face Alfonse, gesturing him over. Alfonse moved closer, reaching up to hug him and they began kissing again, Alfonse’s hands going down to the top of Xiliang’s jeans, moving to unbutton them a bit clumsily, Xiliang moving to start undressing him as well.

The two fumbled in undressing in each other, Xiliang’s jeans around his knees while Alfonse’s armor laid scattered about on the ground, the two stepping back with Xiliang clumsily getting his sneakers off before his hands went down to strip off his pants impatiently, Alfonse following suit, the two leaving their clothes on the ground before they began kissing again, both of them feeling heated up by it all.

“O-okay, Alfonse, you can tie my wrists together.” Xiliang moved to offer him the shiny rope, Alfonse nodding. Xiliang laid down on the bed, stretching his arms above his head with his wrists pressed together, Alfonse leaning over to tie them together tightly, his fingers fumbling on the strange rope slightly but getting it firmly tied around his boyfriend’s wrists.

“There we go. And you know where the lube is.” Xiliang tested the knots slightly before nodding in satisfaction, Alfonse fetching the tube of the clear, oddly slightly firm fluid that Xiliang called lube out, moving to shove Xiliang’s thighs open, Xiliang easily spreading his legs open. Alfonse focused on preparing him, used to it by then but flushing in remembering the first time Xiliang had suggested it, Alfonse careful to use plenty of lube to avoid the risk of accidentally hurting Xiliang.

“There, you’re doing well Alfonse. Just like that.” Xiliang spoke up, Alfonse nodding with his cheeks flushing harder at the encouragement. He felt satisfied that Xiliang should be well-prepared, using his hand to smear the lube around on his cock, shuddering slightly in feeling the rough calluses from the sword pressing against the soft skin of his cock.

“Okay, I’m pushing in now.” Alfonse moved to press closer, Xiliang arching his hips up willingly, cheeks flushed and his eyes focused intently onto Alfonse’s face. Alfonse pushed in slowly and carefully, feeling how tight Xiliang was still and how warm it was, Alfonse enjoying it. 

After he bottomed out Alfonse traced his hand across Xiliang’s chest slowly, feeling the way that Xiliang breathed in a slightly unsteady way, his cock hard and curving up towards his stomach. Xiliang shifted to wrap his legs around Alfonse’s waist, Alfonse taking the hint and moving to start thrusting and and out slowly, moaning softly at the feeling of Xiliang tightening and relaxing around him.

Their breaths grew faster as they moved, Xiliang enthusiastically rolling his hips up against Alfonse’s, Alfonse responding in kind, feeling the gradually building pleasure rising through him, moaning softly at it. He could feel the way that Xiliang tensed around him, Alfonse moving to wrap his hand around Xiliang’s cock and began giving him a hand-job, trying to time it to the thrusts and hearing the loud moan that left Xiliang, Xiliang’s voice shaking slightly from the intensity of it all.

“Ah…! Alfonse, I’m going to…” Xiliang moaned shakily, Alfonse gasping softly in feeling the way that Xiliang clenched tightly onto him while cum spattered from Xiliang’s cock, Xiliang moaning loudly at the same time. Alfonse thrusted more, his breathing heavy before he came as well, moaning softly as he leaned his head down against Xiliang’s chest.

The two of them laid there breathing heavily, Alfonse listening to Xiliang’s heartbeat, shifting to try and hug him instead. After a few moments Alfonse shifted to pull out of him, shifting to the side and cuddling up against him instead, sleepily nuzzling him.

“Ah. The rope.” Alfonse glanced up towards Xiliang’s wrists, reaching up to try and undo the knot, frowning when he couldn’t. He continued trying, starting to slowly panic while Xiliang tilted his head back curiously, blinking slightly.

“Ah…. I can’t untie it. Let me get a knife or-” Alfonse began pulling back when Xiliang shook his head, tensing his wrists and pulling them apart, Alfonse blinking in confusion. At least until Xiliang was able to snap the shiny rope, Alfonse’s eyes widened in shock and surprise.

“There we go… The ribbon was easy to break, thankfully.” Xiliang rubbed at his wrists which were slightly red and chafed, while Alfonse picked up the shiny, smooth rope and began looking it over, raising his head.

“This is a ribbon? We used a ribbon to tie your wrists?” Alfonse asked in surprise, studying the ribbon more. Xiliang nodded, moving to bring Alfonse into a tight hug, nuzzling him.

“Yes, it’s a ribbon. But come on, let’s snuggle for a bit.” Xiliang smiled warmly at Alfonse, who snuggled up against him willingly, resting his head on Xiliang’s shoulder. The two relaxed, Alfonse feeling drowsy from all of the activity of the day. 

“Mmm… We should have a couple of hours to nap with.” Xiliang murmured softly, Alfonse nodding in sleepy agreement. The two eased into sleep, cuddling together peacefully.


End file.
